Lips Of An Angel
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Yuri está confuso sobre seus sentimentos, pois não sabe se é correspondido, mas um simples telefonema muda tudo isso. Será que ele vai conseguir viver ao lado da pessoa que ele ama? comentem pliz!


**espero que gostem da minha fanfic.**

**espero receber elogios e criticas.**

**elogios: pq me deixa feliz D**

**criticas: pq faz com que eu melhore **

**boa leitura**

**ass: Za**

**p.s.: foi essa música que me deu a ideia de cria essa fanfic espero que gostem **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- fala

" pensamento "

( comentários ridículos ou inteligentes da autora )

**Lips Of An Angel**

- Então esse é novo filme que eu vou fazer – entrega o roteiro para o Yuri – se quiser participar acho que você seria perfeito para o papel.

- Preciso pensar um pouco Layla sabe que essa decisão não é tomada de um dia para o outro.

- Eu sei disso Yuri, mas preciso da resposta o mais breve possível, e pense bem porque depois nós podemos oficializar o nosso namoro para a imprensa.

- Layla você sabe que eu ainda não me decidi sobre o namoro.

Nessa mesma hora o telefone toca – eu vou atender e já volto – Yuri se levanta e vai atender o telefone no quarto dele para ter mais privacidade – alo quem é?

**Honey why you callin' me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey why you cryin'?**

**Is everything ok?**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

Nada se ouve do outro lado da linha – se não tem nada a falar era melhor nem ter ligado seja lá quem for – quando Yuri já ia desligar o telefone uma voz conhecida responde do outro lado da linha.

- Oi jovem Yuri.

- Sora é você?

- Sim jovem Yuri sou eu – fala com uma voz de quem acabara de chorar.

- Sora... está tudo bem? – ele olha para a sala e vê que a Layla estava um pouco impaciente.

- Sim jovem Yuri está tudo bem, mas será que eu poderia falar com você um pouco? – faz uma pequena pausa – mas se você estiver ocupado... eu ligo depois...

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

Yuri olha discretamente para a Layla – não se preocupe você não está atrapalhando nada, mas... então o quer me dizer?

- Bem jovem Yuri para mim não é fácil dizer isso, então por isso que te peço por favor... para que escute tudo o que eu tenho a dizer...

- Tudo bem Sora pode falar " Sora... o que você tem... por que está agindo tão estranho..." – Yuri olha para Layla novamente que continuava impaciente – " me desculpe Layla mas vai ter que esperar um pouco mais, tenho um assunto importante a resolver."

**It's really good hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those words**

**It makes me weak**

- Já faz algum tempo que sinto isso dentro de mim, e isso foi crescendo mais e mais até que chegou uma hora que eu não pude conter mais jovem... – suspira – Yuri... eu... eu... – contendo as lágrimas – eu te amo Yuri...

- Sora...

- Eu sei que você não me ama... eu sei que o seu coração só tem lugar para a senhorita Layla... – chora baixo – mas... eu te peço jovem Yuri... por favor posso ter a sua amizade?

- Sora eu... – Yuri tentava falar mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca, estava confuso de mais para pensar em algo para dizer naquela situação.

- YURI VOCÊ VAI DEMORAR MUITO? EU TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI A POUCO. – Layla gritava impaciente da sala, já não agüentava mais aquela demora do Yuri.

Mesmo estando do outro lado da linha Sora consegui ouvir perfeitamente a voz de Layla – eu sabia que estava te atrapalhando... e ainda por cima com a senhorita Layla... adeus Yuri... adeus... – começa a chorar sem parar e desliga o telefone antes que Yuri pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo.

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Yuri ainda estava confuso – " Sora você me ama... você me ama..." – ele coloca o telefone no lugar e senta na cama olhando para um ponto interessante na parede xD parece eu na aula de matemática – " a pessoa que eu amo... me ama " – levanta da cama pega o casaco e a chave do carro – " eu preciso falar com ela " – ele vai em direção a porta e quando ia sair uma pessoa entra na frente dele.

- Onde você vai Yuri? Você ainda não me deu a sua resposta.

- Eu já tenho a resposta para as duas perguntas, e é não.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu não quero fazer o filme, não me leve a mal mas não gosto muito disso.

- E por que não quer namorar comigo?

- Porque eu amo outra.

**It's funny that you're callin' me tonight**

**And yes I dreamt of you too**

**Does he know you're talkin' to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

- Layla eu te concidero como uma irmã muito querida, que sempre vai me ajudar nas horas de desespero, mas... – faz uma pequena pausa – eu tenho que ir atrás do meu grande amor Layla...

- Yuri – sorri – vá atrás de seu sonhos meu querido amigo, e desejo toda a sorte e felicidade desse mundo – Layla abraça Yuri com carinho – " meu querido amigo... eu já sabia que você amava outra, por isso quero que você vá atrás dela e seja feliz com ela."

- Muito obrigado Layla – Yuri sai de casa correndo ao encontro do sonho dele "Sora... me espere meu amor..."

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

No quarto da Sora...

Sora chorava sem para, estava com os olhos vermelhos e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de cair, os soluços se tornavam cada vez mais altos, e tudo por causa de um telefonema – " jovem Yuri... por que?... por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você sabendo que você amava outra pessoa..." - quanto mais ela pensava nisso mais ela chorava parecendo que não ia mais parar.

- Sora por favor pare de chorar vai acabar tudo bem – Fool tentava acalmar Sora pois já sabia o que a estava esperando no futuro.

- Como pode dizer isso Fool? – tentava controlar as lágrimas sem muito sucesso – ele ama a senhorita Layla...

- Sora você não entende el...

- Me deixa em paz Fool! – Sora se joga na cama afogando sua lágrimas no travesseiro.

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name **

**It sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those words**

**It makes me weak**

No carro do Yuri...

" Sora... como não percebi seus sentimentos antes... se tivesse percebido, hoje já estária com todos os meus desejos realizados e feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu amo... e não estaríamos passando por toda essa tortura, mas isso acaba hoje minha querida "- um sorriso brota no rosto de Yuri ao se lembrar de sua amada, mas logo desaparece ao pensar que ela poderia estar sofrendo por causa dele – falta pouco...

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Yuri chega no quarto de Sora – " é agora Yuri, não estrague tudo " – ele foi bater na porta, mas percebeu que a porta estava aberta – " que estranho "- entra devagar, e vê a sua amada chorando sem parar – " Sora... " – ele fecha a porta atrás de si fazendo com que Sora levantasse assustada da cama.

Sora levanta assustada com o rosto todo molhado e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar – jovem Yuri... – começa a chorar de novo – o que faz aqui...?

- Sora não me chame de jovem Yuri... apenas de Yuri – chega perto dela e senta do lado dela na cama olhando profundamente para os olhos de sua amada – agora é a sua vez de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer Sora...

- Está bem jov... quero dizer Yuri pode falar.

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those words**

**It makes me weak**

Yuri chega mais perto de sua amada olhando profundamente para os olhos castanhos que ele tanto adorava – Sora quando você ligou eu estava mesmo com a Layla, mas eu estava conversando com ela sobre um convite que ela me fez para fazer um filme, e sobre o que eu achava de namorar com ela e sabe qual foi a minha resposta?

- Eu não sei... – ela responde num sussurro com medo da resposta.

-Eu disse não Sora porque... porque... – chega mais perto da Sora quase beijando-a – eu te amo Sora... quando fico perto de você meu coração bate cada vez mais rápido... nos meus sonhos eu só vejo você... por favor Sora fique comigo... eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida...

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Sora não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, o homem que ela ama, estava se declarando para ela - " ele... me ama... " – ela da o melhor sorriso que tem e abraça o Yuri olhando profundamente para os olhos do amado – por favor... se isso for um sonho não deixem que me acordem...

Yuri sorri e chega mais perto da Sora – não se preocupe, não vou deixar minha querida – eles se beijam, no começo um beijo tímido que depois foi se tornando um beijo cheio de paixão e outros sentimentos inexplicáveis que só quem ama de verdade consegue entender o que significa.

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

Continuaram se beijando aproveitando cada segundo como se fosse o último de suas vidas.

Sora se afasta um pouco de Yuri – muito obrigada... – sorri

- Pelo o que amor?

- Por me amar...

- Eu que agradeço por você existir – Yuri sorri e a braça – " agora tudo será diferente..."

**Honey why you callin me so late?**

**Fim**


End file.
